Frostbite
by hobbithope
Summary: Raiding a HYDRA base Peggy Carter finds a human experiment. She and Stark agree to keep the experiment and lock it down in Shields basement. 70 years later the world faces a bigger threat than war. Shields director, Furry orders to uncover the experiment and use the 13 year old as an avenger. (MAYBE FUTURE QUICKSILVER X OC)
1. Friendly Greetings

I was currently sitting in S.H.I.E.L.D's conference room, waiting to meet Captain America, and the Hulk. Apparently I caused trouble, and was instructed by Furry to stay put. . They thought that I was gonna freak out Jolly Green with questions about the other guy. I sighed, and put my feet up on the table, and sat back. I felt a slight shake, and knew that we were going up in the air. That would mean that they got here and would be coming in any minute now. I glanced out the window, and saw Captain America walking around. He walked around the control room; amazed at all the new technology. Furry stood there proudly, and Cap handed him a dollar. Strange. I decided to disobey Furry, and walk into the control room.

I saw Agent Hill standing in the middle of the room; looking over someones computer screen. I rushed past her, and walked towards Captain who currently had his back turned. He looked like a giant compared to my 4'8 height. I took a deep breath, and taped his shoulder. He swiftly turned around, and gazed down at me. He smiled, "Hello ma'am."

"Hi I'm Ara Von Olsen" I introduced myself. "Steve Rogers." He stuck out his hand, and I shook it. His hand basically swallowed mine. He scratched the back of his head, "So uh where's your parents?" He asked. "Oh I don't have any." Steve's eyes softened, "I'm sorry." He apologized. I waved him off, "No its just that I'm a exp-" A sweaty hand covered my mouth. Steve looked up, at the person angrily. "Sorry Cap. Ara here as a tendency to say things that are confidential. We're working on that, aren't we Ara?" He asked; looking down at me. I nodded my head, and he uncovered my mouth. "Gross." I wiped my mouth, and spit a little. So I guess Furry wants my past to stay a secret.

"What do you mean confidential?" Steve asked; crossing his arms. "We have bigger problems Cap." He stated. "Ara here is going to be working with you." He gestured towards me. I crossed my arms, and smiled at Steve. "She's a kid." Steve said in a concerned tone. My smile dropped. "I can hold my own." I snapped at him. Steve looked at me . "We don't usually recruit people so young." Furry explained.

"She's a kid." Steve said in a stern tone. "Captain agent Von Olsen can manipulate Ice." Furry stated bluntly. Steve's stare softened, and he glanced at me. Furry gave me a shove. I knew what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to show him. I took a deep breath, and my body temperature began to drop. I could feel my fingers grow cold and numb. The felling spreader across my body as my skin began to grow a shade paler. Frost started forming on my body. My hair started emitting a white color from the top and spreading all the way down to the ends of my hair. My once Brown eyes faded and were dominated by my bright blue ones. I let out the air I had been holding in my lungs, and a cold fog came out.

Steve was taken back but quickly regained his composure. I looked around the room, and saw a couple of agents had stopped and watched my transformation. I turned back to Steve and he swallowed hard. "Everybody get back to work. Shows over." Furry yelled loudly. The silence ended and everyone resumed their daily duties.

Furry turned back to Steve "The world isn't the same Cap."

Steve stayed silent, and walked away from us. I was confused by what had happened. Did he not like me? Before I could think of any more bad ideas Furry grabbed me by the arm "Don't tell anyone about your identity or your origins. It is confidential." He whispered to me. I furrowed my brows "Then what do I tell them?"

"You tell them you are one of the agents children who got into a freak accident in a lab, and obtained powers." He ordered me. "Fine." I sighed. "I want you to go train." He orderd me. I turned back to my normal self and let the frost on my face melt, and turned my once white hair back to brown. My blue eyes faded, and my dark brown ones came back. "He seemed upset." I said ignoring his command. He sighed, "I know. I think it's just him adjusting to things. He just woke up in 2012 when he should be in 1940."

I nodded my head, and walked off to the training room.

In Helicarrier at night

After I had met Steve Furry ordered me to go train. I for one had grown tired hours ago, and was now strolling through the hellicarrier when I caught a piece of Cap, and Phil's conversation. I leaned on the railing above them, and listened with their back turned. "You know. If its not too much trouble." Phil had been fangirling over Captain America. "No, No its fine." Steve reassured. "Its a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all." Steve nodded. "Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..."

"We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy- nine percent." Agent Jasper interrupted. Phil walked up to him, and looked at his computer. "Location?" He asked. Jasper pulled up pictures, and information on Loki, "Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain." Furry Interrupted my thoughts. I slide underneath the railing, and jumped off. I landed next to Steve; who jumped, and looked down at me. "Ara." Furry nodded at me. "You both are up."

The ride in the airship was awkward. Natasha had came along with us and was flying leaving me and Steve here. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. it had been silent the whole time except for the usual conversation we had about Loki's file. "Were almost there." Natasha informed us. "Great." Steve replied. I mentally sighed. This was way too awkward.

We heard people screaming, and quickly got up. "Lets go." Captain said getting ready to jump out of the airship. I nodded, and jumped out as well. We started running towards the direction of where the screaming came from and saw Loki was currently making a glory speech about freedom, and how the human race should be ruled. An older man stood up, and as Loki was going to blast him with the tesseract Steve jumped in front of him, and deflected the hit with his shield. "You know last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said, moving toward Loki. "The soldier. A man out of time." Loki remarked; smirking as he stood up. Loki's eyes then landed on me. He smirked, and tilted his head. "Oh and you brought a friend." I glared at him, and prepared a ice stake. "I'm not the one out of time." Steve replied.

The wind picked up and S.H.E.L.D's airship was flying just above us. Natasha who was driving ordered Loki to drop his weapon. Loki raised his eyebrows before blasting a beam at the airship. Natasha swerved and dodged the beam just in time. Thank goodness shes a good driver. All Hell broke lose as Steve threw his shield at Loki. Well this looks like a great opportunity to evacuate people.

Citizens started screaming, running everywhere. I cupped my hands together, "Everyone follow me!" I shouted, and pointed towards a large plaza area. They followed my instructions and retreated toward the area. Everyone was now safe, and I turned towards Steve and Loki. He had hit Steve in the face with his scepter, and sent him flying. I ran towards Loki but stopped in my tracks as shoot to thrill started blasting through the airships speakers. Steve, and I gazed up, just in time to see Iron Man blast Loki in the chest, and sent him falling to the ground. He landed on the ground, and walked towards him. He held his right arm, and pointed it at Loki. "Make your move reindeer games."

Steve, and I joined his side, and I furrowed my eyebrows. Why did he call him reindeer games? Ohhh...his helmet. Asgaurdian fashion is weird. I mean I would be super embarrassed if I had to wear a helmet like that. Or maybe it symbolized an animal and they thought it was power. I don't know. Loki put his sepctor to the side, and slowly raised his arms in surrender. Tony lowered his hands, and put away his guns. "Mr. Stark." Steve panted. "Captain." He nodded at him.

Tony looked at me, "Uhh." He said unsure behind the metal mask. "I'm new." I smiled.

In airship

I was currently sitting across from Loki doing my thing. Which by thing I mean playing Mario Kart on my DS when I felt a pair of eyes on me. This feeling had been going on for a while now. I hadn't looked up due to me being busy racing against browser who was currently in the lead. Damn him. This was at least one of the few things i loved about loving in the modern world, and being an agent. I learned more about technology and adptated to trends and new phrases used by my youth today. I for one had found it intresting and clevet how they used them as describing words. I shot a turtle shell, and sent him spinning out of control. I won the race, and turned off my device; placing it beside me. I looked up and meet Loki's eyes. He had been staring at me with one of those 'I know what you did last summer' smiles. I frantically glanced across the room hoping he would stop. My eyes had landed on him, and nope. He had that smile of Fred from courage the cowardly dog when he was gonna shave courage.

I awkwardly coughed in my hand, and stood up to stand by Cap, and Tony. "I don't like it." Steve whispered to us. "He's hella creepy." I whispered back. "What rock of ages, giving up so easily." Tony answered back; completely relaxed. "I don't remember it being this easy. This guy packs a wallop." I nodded my head in agreement. It did seem strange for Loki to give up so easily after he rained terror in Mexico. "Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates? " He questioned. Steve's face twisted in confusion,"What?" I giggled at Tony's remark. "It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

Steve shifted his feet, and looked at Tony,"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

"So what kind of freakish powers do you have?" Tony asked me. Freakish? Rude. "I manipulate ice" I replied. Tony's eyes widened in surprise, and his face had shock written all over it. Steve noticed, and furrowed his brows, "What, what is it?" He asked. Tony shook his head, "Oh nothing, nothing. Its uh just surprising that she can control it. Thats all." had Furry informed Tony about what he really found in that HYDRA base? Apparently they were keeping me a secret until know. But still most avengers except Natasha, Clint, and Tony didn't know about me. I just wondered how Steve and Dr. Banner would react.

Steve nodded his head, and stared at the wall in deep thought.

A lighting strike appeared followed by loud thunder. Another lighting strike struck and caused the airship to shake violently. I quickly grabbed onto Steve's arm to keep my balance. Holy fuck he was built. This dude was buff all around. Steve noticed i grabbed on to him but simply looked down at me. I glanced over toward Loki, and saw his expression had worry written all over it. "What's wrong?" Steve taunted, "Scared of a little lighting?"

"I'm not overly found of what follows." Loki admitted; looking up towards the ceiling. Tony gave us a confused look. Before we could ask why a loud boom was heard, as something landed on the airship causing it to shake. I let go of Steve, as all three of us grabbed our helmets, and I put on my mouth mask. Tony opened the doors, and Steve and I looked at him. "What are you doing?" Steve yelled at him. The loud wind filled up the ship making it harder to hear, and for me to keep my balance. I couldn't even keep my balance due to the wind coming in.

A large buff blonde man flew in, and threw a hammer at Tony; causing him to fall to fall to the ground, along with Steve. I was the only one left standing, and I had to do something. What the hell this dude is 3 times my size. I too a deep breath, and jumped up in the air, and kicked him in his jaw. He stumbled back, but quickly recovered. "I do not wish to quarrel with a child." He boomed. Oh fuck. He rushed up to me, and I started to make an ice stake. I tried to slash him, but he quickly grabbed my wrist, and kicked me in the stomach. I flew towards the wall, and groaned. He grabbed Loki, and flew out of the airship.

Tony stood up, "And then there's that guy."

"Another asguardian?" Natasha asked; turning her head. I groaned, and got up form the ground. "You okay?" Steve asked in concern. "Yeah." I answered; trying to shake my beat down off. Well thats the most of a conversation I had gotten out of him. "Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked hopeful. "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony turned around. " Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve yelled over the wind. "I have a plan. Attack." Tony said jumping out the airship to follow the asgardian. Steve grabbed a parachute, and strapped it on himself. "I'd sit this one out Cap. You too Ara." Natasha advised us. " I don't see how I can." Steve admitted. "These guys come from legends, they're basically gods." Natasha warned.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve said; grabbing his shield, and jumping out of the airship. I sighed, and ran out of the ship, and jumped. I was falling in the air face first. I used my powers, and soared through the air to chase after the three. I soared through the air trying to find Tony, Steve, and the asguardian dude when a lighting strike lit up the sky. I halted to a stop, and watched in awe. I followed it, and saw as it faded away. I came to a clearing, and landed on the ground just in time to see Tony, and the blonde fighting. A certain shield flew, and went back to its owner. "Hey! Thats enough." Steve stood on a branch, and scolded the two.

He jumped down, and landed next to us.

"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here." Steve started; looking at the blonde. "I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" He stressed. "Then prove it! Put the hammer down." Steve ordered. "Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" The blonde then backhanded Tony with his hammer like a pimp. "You want me to put the hammer down?!" He roared. He leaped into the air raising the hammer. Steve raised his shield for protection, as he slammed his hammer against his shield. An implosion of light, and wind sent everyone flying back, knocking down trees. I fell to the ground with a thud as the ringing of his hammer ricocheting off Steve's shield filled the air.

I pushed the rumble of me, and stood up beside Tony, and Steve. We all panted and looked at one another. "Are we done here?" Steve asked as we stood there staring at each other.


	2. Tensions

Loki had been handcuffed, and was being escorted down a long hallway. Guards were all around him armed with guns. They passed by the lab Dr. Banner was currently working in. Bruce gazed out the window, and as Loki passed by he smirked at him. Bruce was confused by his action. Why had he smirked at him?

The clear glass cell door closed and Furry walked towards the control pannel, " In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass." Furry pressed a button and opened up the hatch below Loki's feet. Gusts of winds could be heard. Loki peered down, and acted as if it didn't faze him. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap." He yelled over the wind. "You get how that works?!" He asked. He closed the hatch, "Ant, boot" He refereed to what Loki had earlier said.

Loki backed away laughing, " It's an impressive cage." He admitted. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Furry stated angrily. "Oh, I've heard." He said looking into the camera.

I looked up from the glass table where the footage had been streaming from. I saw Natasha glance at Bruce. Loki knew just as better as everyone else in the room who it was built for. " The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

Furry walked towards the cell, "How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill `cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close." Loki mocked. Furry's eyes widened in fear, but quickly recovered. "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." He scoffed.

Furry glared at him, "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." Furry said walking off. Loki turned back and looked in the camera smirking.

The screen diaapered and the room fell silent. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked breaking the silence. "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve questioned. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asked not believing what he just heard. "Seriously?" I raised one eyebrow. " So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce concluded. "Selvig?" Thor questioned. "He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explained. "He's a friend."

"A friend who's helping Loki build an army." I remarked. Thor ignored my comment. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha told him looking away. I felt bad for her. I knew Clint and her had been close friends for a while now, and I can imagine how that might hurt.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here"

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." I giggled at Bruce's comment. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor defended his brother. "He killed eighty people in two days. " Natasha spoke up. "He's adopted." Thor said sheepishly.

"He's planning something." I mumbled.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce pointed out. I have no idea what that is but it sounds like it'll be on the periodic table of elements. Maybe it is. Hmm I wouldn't know because I'm in the 7th grade, and only know so much. "It's a stabilizing agent." Tony barged in along with Phil. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." He explained, "No hard feelings point break. You got a mean swing." He patted Thor as he passed him by."Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony explained, and went up to the controls and computer screens.

"Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails." Tony murmured. "What?" I asked Steve in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders in response. "That man is playing GALAGA!" He pointed to a guy on a computer. " Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Tony then covered his right eye, "How does Furry even see these?"

"He turns." Agent Hill answered unnamed. Tony started pushing buttons, and messing with the controls."Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." He said. " When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill questioned. "Last night." He simply replied. She gave him a confused face. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He stressed. That reminds me. I had homework I needed to do that was due in two days. Even though I was part of SHIELD Furry still had me homeschooling. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the barrier." Bruce cut in. Tony nodded, "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony gestured towards Bruce. "Rude." I pointed out.

"Its good to meet you ." Tony shook his hand. "You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Bruce made a sour face, "Thanks." Bruce looked down. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Furry said bragging into the room. " Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve Pointed out. "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I don not understand." Thor spoke up, not understanding what Furry meant. " I do!" Steve shouted, and pointed at Thor. He looked like a kid who knew an answer to a question and was about to receive a cookie for it. Tony rolled his eyes at Steve, "I-I understood that reference." Steve said proudly; smiling like a child. " Shall we play, doctor?" Tony asked Bruce. "Let's play some." Bruce and Tony walked out of the room, and the guy Tony pointed at resumed playing his game. Guess he was right after all.

Later

Bored was my current mood. After the science bros left everyone pretty much wandered around SHIELD or ended up talking to one another. Me well I was a 13 year old girl who basically had nothing in common with these grown ups beside the fact that we have super powers or were master assassins. somewhat. I sighed to myself as I skipped down the hallway. My long brown hair swung from left to right. I heard voices as I passed the lab and quickly remembered Tony, and Bruce had been in there. Seeing as I had nothing better to do I peered into the white pristine room, and saw the tesseract laying on a table. Bruce, and Tony had been too busy messing with the computers to notice me.

Hmm maybe I should just walk in. I mean its not like I'm causing any trouble if I just watch... I moved away from the window, and walked towards the doors. The automatically slid open, and I walked in. Tony, and Bruce's eyes landed on me. I put my hands behind my back, and rocked my body back and forth. "Whatcha doing?" I questioned. Tony gave me a weird look, "Science stuff." He answered, and waved me off. "We're messing with the tesseract." Bruce answered my question. Of course Bruce would answer it he's like a big old teddy bear. Well except if you make him mad but its still hard to believe that a completely harmless looking guy like Bruce could turn into something so horrific.

I nodded my head, as Bruce, and Tony continued there conversation. I looked around the room, and spotted a white stool at the back of the table. I grabbed it, and dragged it over where Bruce's table was, and sat down. "I promise a stress free environment." Tony promised, and unexpectedly zapped Bruce. "Ow!" He yelled out. I flinched, and thought he was gonna Hulk out, but no. He was still the same. Tony looked at Bruce closely trying to figure him out. "Hey!" Steve the mother hen barged in the room. "Are you nuts?" He walked up to us. "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Tony tried.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked in a dad voice. I sunk lower in my seat, as Steve who stood over me scolded Tony. This is awkward. " Funny things are." Tony retorted.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve looked towards Bruce. "No offense Doc." Tony rolled his eyes, and leaned against the glass window; tired of Steve's lecture. " No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

" You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony walked past me. "And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve warned him. I sat up, and sighed. "Cut it out guys." I scolded but no one was listening. Tony walked over to a table, and picked up his bag of blueberries. "You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked. Tony glanced at me, and back at Steve. I paled when Steve said that. " He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." He shoved a handful of blueberries n his mouth. " It's bugging him too, isn't it?" He pointed at Bruce.

Bruce held up his hands in defense."Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..."

"Doctor?" Steve asked. Truth be told I was scared. Bruce looked at us all as we waited for his answer. He took of his glasses, "'A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." He began.

"I heard it." Steve beckoned him to go on. " Well, I think that was meant for you." He pointed at Tony who offered some of his blueberries. Bruce took up his offer and grabbed some, "Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly.." Steve trailed off as Tony gave him a look. "Building in New York?"

" It's powered by Stark Reactors, self- sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce asked; adjusting his wrist watch. "That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce was sure asking all the important questions today. " I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony said taking out his phone. My face paled, and I jumped out of my seat; bumping into Steve. "You can't do that!" I yelled Everyone stared at me wide eyed except for Tony who simply looked at me. Steve crossed his arms, and looked down at me."Why are you so concerned about this Ara?" Steve questioned me suspiciously. I just ratted myself out. They will find everything out, and I may or may not be frowned upon by my whole team. I had to think of something quick. I breathed out, "Nothing I just don't want Tony to get caught then we all get in trouble" I glared at him

The two eyes me suspiciously until Tony cut in, "Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberrie?" He held out his bag in front of Steve. "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." He defended. "I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve admitted. " Following is not really my style." Tony said stuffing a handful of blueberries in his mouth. "And you're all about style, aren't you? " Steve glared. "Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?"

"Steve." Bruce interrupted the two. "Tell me this doesn't smell a little funky to you?" Bruce asked. Silence hung in the air as we waited for a response from him. "Just find the cube." He sighed, and walked out of the lab. I stood there watching him leave. Steve suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, and walked off in the other direction. That was strange of him. He must be up to something. "That's the guy my dad never shut up about." Tony said bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned around, and sat back on the stool. I held my head in my hand, and slouched over the table. If they found out this wasn't going to end well. I need to stop them, but at the same time what Tony, and Bruce said was true. All of this did seem suspicious. SHIELD definitely was hiding something.

Tony sat across from me, and started messing around on a computer. I looked up at him and met his eyes. He looked back at Bruce who was on the other side of the lab with his back turned. He looked back at me, and leaned closer to me, and whispered. "If you wanna stop me then go ahead. Either way they're going to find out one way or another."

I looked back at Bruce and saw him still working, "How do you know." I snarled at him angrily. Tony scoffed, "My father, and I have been associated with Shield for a while to know that whatever was in that bunker was a weapon of mass destruction. There was talk, and my dad found out from his old science pal that it was a she and she was a project. I know shield wouldn't have just killed you. They used you for their own selfish needs." Tony told me bluntly.

He glanced back at Bruce. "You know SHIELD hasn't been completely honest to you." He straightened himself, and resumed back to his work. I swallowed, and sat straight up. He was right SHIELD had not be honest about my origins. They hadn't bothered to tell me any details. They said I could be of good use, and threw me into the gave me a deal. I work for shield, and somehow live a normal life or I wouldn't live a life at all. SHIELD was hiding something, and even if my secret was revealed it wouldn't be as bad as SHIELD's.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" An angry Fury came barging into the lab. Guess that's why they call him Fury. Bruce, Tony, and I stood side by side. "Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony smirked at him. "You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are." I answered.

"The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce said pointing across the room at the computer screen. Fury glanced back at. " And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." Tony said, and the computer beeped. Hidden files appeared on the screen, "What is PHASE 2?" He asked. Fury looked back at us; furious. Suddenly something slammed on the table. We all looked towards Steve who looked pissed. "PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

Fury walked over to Steve, trying to explain."Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..."

" I'm sorry, Nick." Tony said sliding the computer over towards him, and showing him a HYDRA weapon." What were you lying?" He then opened up another file. My file to be exact. "When were you planning on telling poor Ara here that she was stolen from her family by HYDRA, experimented on, and had her memories erased?" He yelled. My heart suddenly stopped, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Steve's, and Bruce's eyes widened, and they all looked at me. I wanted to cry, but that sad feeling inside me was quickly replace by rage.

"How could you?!" I yelled as hot tears streamed down my face. Fury started rambling, and tried to explain, but I completely ignored it.

" I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve glared at him.

My hair turned white, and frost began to appear on my face. The room began dropping temperature quickly. Everyone's breath could now be seen. "Ara stop!" Furry yelled at me. He only made me angrier, "Why director?!" I yelled at him."Was I just some weapon of mass destruction Shield could use?! What about once i served my purpose? What would Shield do then?!" Bruce shivered, and knelled down in front of me. He blocked me from glaring at Furry, and bravely grabbed my frostbitten shoulders. He flinched, but didn't let go. "Ara, listen to me." He looked into my blue eyes. "You have to calm down or you'll freeze the computers, and will never get to track the tesseract or find out about your files." He said softly. I was breathing hard, and my face was becoming blue. "Ara." Bruce tried. I looked into his brown eyes. "I know about being angry, you dont wanna do this." He advised.

I felt myself start to relax, and the frost melt on my cheeks. The room returned to a normal temperature, and my hair and eyes switched back to brown.

The room fell silent as I calmed back down. No one dared to say a word. Bruce got back up, and went back to the screen.

Suddenly Natasha, and Thor came in, "Did you know about this?" Bruce asked her. " You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" She shot back. Bruce laughed at her," I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you." She walked towards him. "And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He turned the computer around, and showed them. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction, and why you kept this little Ara secret from her, and us?"

"Because of him." Fury pointed at Thor. " Me?" He asked stunned. "Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

Thor crossed his arms, "My people want nothing but peace with your planet." He defended himself. "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." He explained

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve glared at him. "You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor bellowed. Everyone looked st him stunned. "A higher form?" Steve questioned. "You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury exclaimed. "Nuclear deterrent. `Cause that always calms everything right down." Tony growled. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury snarled. "I'm sure if he still made weapons stark would still be neck deep." Steve accused. "Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" He asked; raising his hands in defense. "I'm sorry, isn't everything?" He shot back.

" I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor scoffed. Fury turned to him, "Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up? " He shouted. "Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor shot back.

"That's SHIELD for you. Keeping secrets from everyone!" I yelled at Fury. Natasha turned to me, "Oh please Ara you knew where you came from, you were already devastated about that" She shouted. "Oh that's supposed to be some moral deed?!" I yelled back at her, and before I knew it I was in a heated argument with Natasha. Everyone in the room was lost in their own arguments.

"You speak of control, yet you cause chaos!" Thor hollered. "It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb." Bruce spat. "You need to step away." Fury growled. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony laughed; unconsciously leaning on Steve and putting his arm around his shoulder. " You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve yelled, and slapped his arm off. Tony clenched his jaw, and stepped forward, "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve retorted. Tony didn't hesitate to reply, "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Natasha nodded her head in agreement, and I scoffed. " I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." He added. Tony snorted, and said grinning, " I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." I had to agree with Steve. Tony was a narcissistic attention seeker. He only thought about himself at times, and what was good for him. " A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" He spat. "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve challenged him.

Thor's chuckle broke the tension, "You people are so petty," He looked down at me, "And tiny." He smiled, and continued laughing.

"Oh please Thor! You're brother here is the reason why were all here!" I yelled at him. He stopped laughing and his face hardend.

"So this is a team?" Bruce joined in. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Bruce cut Fury off. "Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case..."

" In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" Bruce hollered. Bruce tried to kill himself?. An eerie silence came over the room, and everyone stared at him in horror. " I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth," Bruce said softly, the anger building up inside him. "And the other guy spit it out!" I was too scared to move. "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk! You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

I tensed as I saw Bruce grow more angry by the second. My breathing hitched up, and I slowly backed up into Steve. He unknowingly grabbed the scepter. Fury, and Natasha had their hands on their guns; ready to shot. " Doctor Banner... put down the scepter." Bruce looked at his hand in shock. The computer started beeping, and brought everyone back from their previous state, Bruce put down the scepter, "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all." He said shuffling over towards the computer.

"Located the Tesseract? " Thor asked.

"I can get there faster. " Tony announced.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor explained. "You're not going alone!" Steve said as he grabbed Tony and stopped him from leaving. He smacked his hand away, "Are you gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, and lets find out."

"I'm not afraid to beat an old man."

I got between the two of them which was probably a bad idea since they might start beating each other at any given moment but hey. Somebody had to stop them."Stop!" I yelled pushing them away from each other the best I could. I moved Tony a few inches away, but Steve was too heavy to move, and remained where he was. The two ignored me, and continued to glare at each other.

I sighed, and moved towards Bruce despite his anger I needed to know where the teseract was. "Where is it Bruce?" I asked. "Oh god." I heard him mumble, and before I could process what was happening I was sent flying out of the glass window, and onto the floor.


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose

I groaned and turned to Natasha who was furiously shaking my arm. I saw where she was looking at, and my body grew stiff. Bruce was crouched over, and was occasionally throwing his head back. He had a faint green tint to his skin. I looked down, and saw that Natasha and I had both of our feet stuck under a piece of metal. I tried tugging on it while she tried to calm Bruce down. A couple of agents came by, and she waved them off. They ran away as soon as they saw Bruce. "I swear on my life I will get you out of here." She said in a determined voice. "Your life!" He roared in a deep unnatural voice. I looked towards him, and he was almost fully green.

We had to get out of here, and fast. I turned into my ice form and put my hand on the ruble. I covered the rumble in ice, and used my mind to shatter the ice. I pulled out me and Natasha's feet. We turned to Bruce, and saw he was completely green. He shot us an apologetic look before twitching. "Bruce." Natasha asked; traumatized. "We gotta go." I said and threw her arm over my shoulder. I took some of her weight and we started running towards the stairs.

I heard him roar, and stuff being torn down. Natasha and I looked back, and saw him throw a piece of metal out of the way. He looked back at us, and Roared. "GO! GO!" I yelled shoving her up the stairs. He ran towards us, and destroyed the bottom staircase. "Natasha get out of here." I told her. "No Ara you're just a kid." She protested. I heard him roar again, and run towards us. "GO!" I pushed her. She looked back at me, and I nodded. She ran off, and I was left here with the Hulk.

He charged at me, and I did a back flip and ice ejected from my finger tips, while in the air. He missed me, and broke the whole staircase. "come on Bruce! You gotta calm down!" I tried to reason with him. He roared, and threw a piece of staircase at me. I shot ice at it and it froze. The frozen chunk came hurdling towards me and I quickly jumped in the air; spin around and kicked it. It shattered in the air as I landed in a kneeling position.

I didn't stand a chance against this guy. He charged at me, and I started to run away. His suddenly faded away, as I ran. Something from the corner pulled me down to the ground. I grunted as I hit the floor. I formed an Ice dagger and was ready to attack. I sighed in relief, "Natasha? What are you doing here?"

"I know but not many places to run." She shrugged.

"I don't think he's chasing us anymore." Natasha said, before we got flung into a wall. The Hulk towered the both of us, and we stared at him terrified. Before he could do anything else he was flung into the wall by something. Natasha and I looked back, and sighed in relief as our savior Thor was here.

I watched as the two started fighting. Suddenly a jet appeared, and started shooting at him. The Hulk turned around, and ran out of the ship, and grabbed onto the jet; sending it flying out of control, and crashing to the ground along with him. "I copy." Natasha said, getting up, and running off. She was definitely strong even after being traumatized seconds ago by the Hulk she was still brave.

"We need to get Loki!" Thor yelled at me running towards Loki's cell. I snapped out of my current state, and got up; sprinting after Thor.

Thor, and I had arrived at Loki's cell just in time to see him escaping. "NO!" Thor yelled, and charged at his brother. Loki used his magic, and Thor went straight throw him, and landed in his cell. I started shooting Ice stakes from my hand, but they were of no use. They all were sent straight through Loki. The fake Loki disappeared, and the real Loki turns me around, and grabs me by the neck. "You humans are so delicate. Especially you human children." He smiled sadistically. "No!" Thor yelled and slammed mijor against the glass. It cracked, and the cell shook.

He grabbed me by my hair, and slammed my head against the control panel. A hot white pain shot through my head, and I felt myself going in and out of consciousness. Oh fuck I was gonna die at the age of 13. I'll never get to see gravity falls again, and find out who wrote those books. "These humans think we are immortal." Loki said; approaching the control panel that I was currently laying down beside. "Shall we test that." He smiled at me, and Thor. Oh no he was gonna let the cage fall. "Move away, please. Loki moves away from the switch." Coluson came into view holding a HYDRA weapon. Loki put his hands up, and obeyed coulson. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent THE DESTROYER. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out? " Coluson challenged him. Another Loki appeared behind him, and stabbed him through the heart. Couluson!" I screamed as he dropped to the floor. "NO!" Thor screamed as he threw Phil against the wall. Loki walked over to the switch, and gave his brother one last look.

"Stop!" I screamed, but it was too late. Loki pushed the button and had sent Thor hurdling towards the ground. Who knows where he'll end up. What if he lands in the ocean, and dies from lack of oxygen. "Damn you Loki!" I shouted at him, and struggled to get to my feet. He smiled at me as he watched me stand up. "Oh you're so pitiful." He laughed at me. I formed an Ice stake, but before I could slash him he kicked me back down, and towered over me.

"You're just a little girl lost in a world she knows nothing about. In a time period that is not hers. Robbed from your innocence, and experimented on." He crouched down to my level, and whispered. "Barton told me about you. How you killed approximately people," My eyes widened.

He chuckled at my stunned expression, and closed the hatch. "You're gonna lose." A weak voice spoke up; causing Loki to turn to him. " Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?" He asked mockingly. "You lack conviction."

"I don't think I..." Suddenly a golden beam shot at Loki, and threw him backwards. "So that's what it does." Phil whispered breathlessly.

"Phil." I whispered, and struggled to my feet. I staggered towards him, and put pressure on his wound. "Its gonna be alright. Its gonna be okay." I tried to comfort him. I looked down at the wound, and knew it was too late. He wasn't going to make it."Its okay Ara. I'm just glad you're okay." He smiled at me.

Fury walked in, and spoke to him. "Just stay awake. EYES ON ME!"

"No. I'm clocked out here." He replied. "Not an option." He said determined. "It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..." Phil sighed, and his breathing seized. I stared at my blood covered hands. "He's dead." I said. Loki's words echoed in my head. Barton told me about you. _How you killed people_


	4. Suit Up

Phil was dead, and I was left with a horrifying truth. Shield had lied to me about absolutely everything, and I could no longer trust them. They lied to me about not having a family, and they lied to me about not killing a living soul. How I felt? Well I certainly feel like a monster. A killer. They told me I could save lives, but I am no better than Loki. Furry of course didn't know about me finding out I have killed. I decided I would keep that to myself for a little while. At least just until the time was right.

Everything that we tried to prevent from going wrong went wrong. Loki had escaped, the tesseract is gone, the Hulk wrecked havoc, we're missing two of our teammates and now Coulson is dead.

As for now Steve, Tony and I all sat around the huge glass table. I sat between Steve, and Tony. We all looked depressed. Furry came up to the table with Maria Hill by his side. None of us dared to look up and meet his eyes. We all thought the same thing. Maybe if we hadn't been arguing we could have avoided the Hulk coming out, the engine failure, and Phil dying. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." Furry threw the cards onto the glass table. "Guess he never got you to sign them." I glanced at the cards. Guilt washed over me. The Captain America trading cards he treasured so much were covered in his blood. Steve sighed sadly and picked one up; examining it. I couldn't imagine how Steve felt.

Phil had admired the man, and now Phil was dead. " We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Furry placed his hands n the table and leaned against it.

Furry walked around the table."Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier."

Furry continued to talk, but this time it was directed toward me. "Yes we did hide that you were once a Hydra weapon. We also did hide that you had a family, and your memories were erased. We thought that it would just pain you more knowing that happened. We would have eventually told you." He admitted. "We also..." Furry paused for a moment. Maybe he was going to tell everyone what I had found out.

There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers initiative." Furry changed the subject.

The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could." He leaned against the top of my chair.

"Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." He directed it towards Tony. Tony stood up, and left the room without looking back. I glanced up at Steve, but he didn't even look at me. " Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Furry sighed.

Furry walked out of the room, and left Steve and I alone. We hadn't really gotten to talk or even get along. None of us have gotten along since we were forced to work with each other.

Silence filled the air, "Did you know him?" Steve asked quietly. "What?" I asked confused he'd actually talked to me. Based on the stern look he gave when we meet and the lack of communication I was confused if we were on talking level. He looked up from his blood stained trading cards and looked me in the eyes, "Did you know him?" He questioned. He caught me off guard,"Uh no. Not so much personally. We talked here and there." I admitted. He nodded his head and looked back to down.

This silence was annoying. He just spoke a few words to me since I've been here, and always gave me stern looks. I sighed, "Whats up with you?" I snapped at him. He looked up again with the same stern look. "What do you mean?" He asked sternly. I scoffed, "The looks you give me! It's like you don't like me or you don't want me to be a part of the teame" I spat.

I waited for an answer. He said nothing. I scoffed, and got up making my chair fall to the ground. "Typical." I mumbled. I was about to start walking when a voice stopped me, "Wait Ara." He addressed me by my first name. I turned around, "It's Von Olsen. We're not friends." I stated. He looked back down at the cards, and back to me.

I crossed my arms waiting for him to talk. "Shield isn't the best place for a kid." He admitted. I furrowed my brows. "It's just that I don't like the fact shield recruited someone so young. You could die." He stated. "Captain," I started but he cut me off, "No. I'm sorry. I know you could hold your own but I still see you as a kid because you are one. You don't deserve to go through this." He said.

"I know. But it's my own decision."

Steve gave me a sad look but stayed silent. 

Steve and I wandered about the hellicarier trying to find out where Tony was. I didn't wanna go due to my depressing mood but Steve insisted. He was right in a way. We needed to find Loki. We finally found Tony in the room where Loki used to be. The room where Phil was also killed in and where I found out the truth.

We walked in and saw Tony looking down where the cell used to be not saying a word. Steve leaned against the rail. I sat down on the ground, and swung my legs. "Was he married?" Steve asked breaking the silence. Tony snapped out of his daze, "No. There was a uh...cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot." Tony admitted rudely. "Why?" Steve shot back. I lifted my head, and watched the two bicker. "Why? For believing?" Steve asked. "No for taking on Loki alone." He walked off the platform. "He was doing his job." Steve defended him as he walked towards Tony. " He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..."

" Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve interrupted him. " Right. How did that work for him?" Tony asked walking away. " Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked. Tony turned around sharply"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!" He snarled. I stood up feeling the tension between the two.

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

Tony interrupted him" He made it personal."

"That's not the point." Steve explained. "That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Stark asked. I walked towards them and shrugged. "Tear us apart." Tony shook his head, and climbed up on the platform and thought, "He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttgart." Steve pointed out. "Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." He paused and Steve raised his eyebrows for him to continue. "Son of a bitch." He said in realization.

Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...

"The three of us figured out where Loki was headed. Stark tower. Steve had ordered Tony to suit up while we alerted the other team members. Steve and I barged into the room ready to tell Natasha the news. "Time to go." He informs her. "Go where?" She asks in confusion. " I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" He asked. Suddenly Barton walks out of the restroom, "I can." He tells him drying his hands with a towel. Steve looks at Barton unsure. Natasha nods her head to assure him he is on our side. "You got a suit?" Steve asks. "Yeah."

"Then suit up."


	5. Avengers

We walked toward the airship we were preparing to steal and suddenly I had thought of something funny. "Hey guys wouldn't this make a really cool montage?" I asked them. They all had serious faces but that soon gave away to a couple of proud grins. "You're not authorized to be here." One of the crew told us. Steve raised his hand up to stop him, "Son just don't."

Natasha and Barton strapped on their seat belts and started up the ship. I sat down on one of the seats, and pulled my mask on. Steve sat across from me, and in a few seconds we were up in the air. "So did you know that you were used as a Hydra weapon?" Steve asked. I almost chocked when he asked. Why the hell would he bring up such a sensitive subject. I looked at him, and saw that he quickly regretted it. "I'm sorry I-" He tried to apologize. "No its okay." I cut him off. "I guess you should really learn who you're working with." I laughed bitterly. "I did know I was a Hydra weapon, but that was all. I just knew I was created in a lab." I forced a smile. Steve's eyes softened. "Just because you were made for that purpose doesn't mean that's who you are. You're here fighting on the right side. That has to say something." He tried comforting me.

In all honesty it didn't make me feel any better. I still had a lot of questions that needed to be answered. I still had much more to learn about myself, and who I am and where I came from. As for right now I just had to settle for what I got until we defeat Loki.

"Guy's..." Natasha called to us. I got up from my seat and gazed in horror. A blue light tore a hole in the sky above Stark tower. "Stark, we're heading north east." Natasha told Tony. She swerved around in the sky as what looked like robot aliens shot at us. We flew towards Stark towers landing deck and saw Thor and Loki battling. "Thor!" I yelled into the earpiece causing everyone to cringe. He and Loki turned towards us, and I waved towards Thor. He smiled his goofy grin, and Natasha started shooting at Loki but he dogged them. He raised his scepter and shot a blue beam at us. The airship swerved out of the sky, and started crashing to the ground.

I held onto Natasha seat, but my grip loosened. Wear were sent falling towards the ground and I screamed in terror. I was afraid of heights and falling was completely terrifying for me. Steve held onto a bar on the celling, and I was sent flying back and forth around the jet. I was tossed like a rag doll as I tried to find something to grab onto. "Ara! Grab on to me!" Steve yelled as he held out his other hand. I tried to grab on but failed. I flew towards the other side of the jet and hit the wall. I suddenly thought of something. I made and ice dagger from my hand, and stabbed it into the wall. I grabbed onto it for dear life as Natahsa and Barton tried to crash land the airship.

We landed on the ground, and almost crashed into the building but luckily we didn't. The smoke cleared, and eveyone exited the airship quickly. "We gotta get back up there." Steve said as we all ran in the middle of the street. People were running around screaming, cars were flipped over, and things were on fire. I never witnessed anything as bad as this. We stopped in the middle of the street when a weird groaning noise could be heard. We all looked up in the sky in horror.

A metal serpent, fish, worm or whatever flew out of the portal. We all stood glued to the ground dumbstruck as the thing passed us by. "How in the hell are we gonna kill that?" I asked in horror. Nobody said a word as it passed us by. "Are you seeing this Stark?" Steve asked into his earpiece. "yeah...still working on believing." Tony replied. "Spangles has banner shown up?" Tony asked.

"Banner?" Steve said, confused. "Just keep me posted."

Meanwhile Thor and Loki had been battling each other on top of Stark tower. Thor managed to grab Loki, and showed him the city, "Look at this! Thor yelled. "Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?!"

Loki's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He turned back to his brother, "It's too late." Loki said gravely. "It's too late to stop it."

"No," Thor disagreed. "We can. Together." He said with hopeful eyes."

Loki stared at him with what looked to be happiness. Thor smiled and grunted as he felt a sharp pain. Loki had stabbed him. Loki smirked as Thor fell onto his knees; dropping his hammer in the process. "Sentiment," Loki breathed out. Thor tried to ignore the pain coursing through him, and lunged at his brother. He kicked Loki in the stomach and sent him flying into a window; almost smashing it. He picked up his brother from the ground, and body slammed him to the floor. Before Thor could grab him he rolled off the tower, and landed on a Chitaurai hovercraft.

Thor watched as Loki sped off. He pulled out Loki's dagger from his side and threw it to the ground. He didn't know what he had ever done to his brother that made Loki so mad. If only his brother could come to his sense and believe that he loves him and that's all that matters. Maybe then and only then could Loki stop this path he was on.

The four of us sought protection behind a cab as more Chitauri came shooting at us. I was terrified out of my mind and wasn't so sure how I or all of us were going to defeat a whole entire alien army when only six of us were here. Hawkeye looked behind him, "We got civilians trapped in there." He gestured towards where civilians were running around trying to take cover under cars. "They're fish in a barrel right there. Think you could hold them off?" Captain asked. "We got this. Go on." Natasha nodded. Steve was hesitant, "Go on, go, go." She urged him. Steve nodded, and looked at me. "Ready to go Ara." I stared at him wide eyed, but quickly recovered. I cleared my throat, and squeaked out a yes. I was terrified of these robot things. "Captain it will be my geniue pleasure." Hawkeye said with a determined look in his eyes. He took a deep breath as he loaded his arrow and spun around taking down a Chitauri warrior.

Captain and I ran towards the bridge and jumped off of it; landing on the bus. Were ran across it, and I jumped into the air shooting ice stakes into a couple of Chitauri's heads. Steve jumped on top of one of the police cars and began giving them orders. "I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th. " He said pointing towards the civilians. The police officer looked at him angrily and yelled, "Why the hell should I take orders form you?!" Four Chitauri warriors attacked me and Steve. I formed an ice stake from my hand, and used it to stab both of them in the head. I turned to Steve and saw he already had taken both of his to the ground as well.

We looked back at the men, and they stared at us in surprise. The officer who yelled at Steve earlier took his walkie talkie, and walked off barking Captains orders.

Tony soared through the air chasing after the alien fish. He had no idea how he was going to defeat it. Without the Hulk around he had no clue. For now he tried to keep the alien out of trouble and killing civilians. He fired mini missiles at the creature . The alien fish scraped against a building and began chasing after Tony. "Well. That got his attention. What the hell is step two?" Tony asked as he sped off.

"Keep him busy." I said into my earpiece as I punched a another Chitauri in the face. We were overwhelmed by the number of Chitauri warriors. "It's like they won't stop coming!" I yelled as I froze some of the warriors. "I know!" Clint grunted as he loaded more arrows and smashed them into pieces.

Clint loaded his arrow and fired when suddenly another alien charged at Clint's side but before he could react Steve jumped in front of him, and blocked his hit with his shield. I twirled around and shot a ice dagger out of my hand and into its head. The warrior fell to the ground with a thud.

More aliens came at us when suddenly all the warriors were electrocuted and dropped to the ground dead. Thor came crashing down with his hammer in his hand. "So what's the story from up the stairs?" Steve asked Thor. "The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor stated bluntly.

"So what we can't shut it off?" I asked as I wiped the blood off my mouth with my sleeve.

"Thor's right, we gotta deal with Loki" Tony said from above. "How do we do this?" Black widow asked. "As a team." Steve said sternly. "I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor stated. "Yeah get in line." Hawkeye said as he cleaned done of his arrows.

I turned around and saw the one and only science bro Bruce Banner come up to us on his motorbike.

" Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..."

"Bruce!" I yelled interrupting Steve. "Bruce you're alive!" He got off his bike and walked towards us. "Well this all seems...horrible" He smiled awkwardly.

"I've seen worse." Natasha spoke up as she referred back to when Bruce hulked out. I laughed a bit, and nodded. "Sorry." Bruce apologized for earlier.

"No. We could use a little worse." She smiled at him. "Stark we got him." Steve said. "Banner?" Tony asked. "Just like you said."

"Alright well tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."


	6. The Party Crashers

We all looked up as Tony rounded the corner and brought around the huge fish metal creature towards us. "I-I uh don't see how that's a party." Natasha stuttered as it swam or slithered closer to us. " Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve said. Bruce looked at us with sad eyes, "That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." He turned around and his whole entire body started to turn green. He punched the metal creature in the face, and it came to complete halt. Its body started arching up, and tipping over where we were standing. "Hold on!" I yelled, and raised my hands in front of me as Ice started emitting from them. Tony shot the creature with a missile, and it exploded. I shielded us with a ice force field to stop the debris from crushing us.

The creature died, and fell to the ground. As if on instinct we all gathered around in a circle weapons at the ready to take out anything.

I looked up towards the sky and saw more fish come out of the portal, "Guy's..."

"Call it Captain." Tony said. "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Barton asked. "Right better clench up Legolas." Tony lifted Clint up and flew away to their designated area.

" Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor nodded and swung Mjolnir in the air, and propelled into the sky.

"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here." He ordered Natasha. "And Ara I want you in the sky. Take out whatever hovercraft's you can, and protect the civilians." I nodded at him, and flew off into the sky.

I was in the air surrounded by Chitauri's. The hovercraft's began shooting at me from all different directions. I formed an Ice shield to protect myself but the shots were too strong. I felt my ice break and I was sent flying into the top part of the building. I grunted as I landed on the rumble. Thor saw me get thrown into the building and flew towards me. He electrocuted the hovercraft's, and came to my side. "Lady Ara are you okay?" Thor asked as he helped me up. "Yeah." I said taking his hand and brushing off the debris. I looked up into the sky and saw more coming out. Thor and I flew to the very top of the building, and readied our powers.

Clouds began to appear and Thor pointed his hammer towards the portal. I mustered up all my power and shot daggers at the incoming warriors. An alien fish came flying out of the portal but was quickly destroyed as Thor and I shot at it.

"Stark you got a lot of strays sniffing your trial." Clint commented as he shot another arrow. "Just trying to keep them off the streets." Tony defended. " Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner." Clint advised. "I will...roger that."

Tony flew around with aliens trailing behind him as he tried to keep them inside the perimeter. He flew past Hawkeye as he loaded an arrow and took out one of the Chitauris. He turned around and managed to take one out using his missiles. He turned back around and took a sharp turn causing another warrior to crash into the building. Tony lead them into a tunnel as the rest lost control and crashed into each other.

He exited the tunnel and onto the street, "Nice call. What else you got?" He asked Barton.

"Well, Thor and Ara are taking on a squadron down on 6th." Clint said into his earpiece.

"And they didn't invite me." Tony said clearly offended.

Thor and I jumped onto the alien fish and joined The Hulk. Ice covered my fist as I punched and kicked the aliens that were currently on top of it. The Hulk knocked down one of the hovercraft's and grabbed it. He thrusted the piece of metal into the alien fish and Thor slammed his hammer down on it. The fish came crashing down and into a building. Everyone screamed and evacuated the building. The three of us jumped off of it, and stood beside each other painting. "Well at least we got another one down." I stated. Thor nodded at me and without warning The Hulk punched Thor and sent him flying to the other side of the room. I stood by The Hulks side wide eyed. "Uh nice brucey."

 _Shield hellicarrier_

 _Director Fury, the council has made a decision._

 _I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it._

 _Director, you're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet..._

 _That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population._

 _If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything_

 _I send that bird out, we already have._

Natasha was on the back of a Chitauri warrior as he flew in the air on a hovercraft. She had stuck daggers in his back and had taken control of the steering. Something began shooting blue beams at her. She looked back and saw Loki on a hovercraft as well in hot pursuit. "Oh it's you." She said annoyed. "Hawkeye!" She yelled into her earpiece. Clint looked in Natasha direction and was confused. "Nat what are you doing?" He asked. "Uh a little help." She said with panic in her voice.

Hawkeye smirked and pulled an arrow out and drawled back the string. He aimed it at Loki as he passed by and released the arrow. Loki caught it without looking, and stared at it. He looked back as the arrow blinked blue and exploded. Loki was thrown on top of Stark tower.

Natasha flew closer to stark tower and jumped off; landing skillfully on the building.

Loki laid on the ground, and rose to his feet. He looked up and saw a big green monster coming at him at full speed. He threw Loki into the window and growled. Loki stood up enraged. "Enough!" He yelled as he threw his arms up. "All of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied-"

Loki was cut off by The hulk grabbing his legs and throwing him around the room like a rag doll. When he was done he left Loki on the floor and scoffed, "Puny god." he muttered as he walked away. Loki laid on the ground withering in pain.

The portal was still open and the Chitauris were still coming through. It felt as if there was no end to the battle. Tony had gotten knocked down to the ground, Hawkeye had gotten overrun and was forced to retreat, The Hulk was getting relentlessly shot at by aliens and I was trying to hold my own. I was on the ground punching the warriors that had surrounded Tony. I jumped into the air and used ice to cover and harden my foot. My foot collided into the alien and knocked off his head. The ice defrosted and I shot daggers at them relentlessly.

More started to surround me and shoot at me. I yelped in pain as I fell got shot in my stomach and fell to the ground. They towered over me. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the end of me. I looked back at the iron man suit laying on the ground a few feet away, "Tony!" I called out in desperation. Tony lifted himself off the ground and snapped his head into my direction. He raise his metal hand and began shooting at the Chitauri surrounding me. I clutched my stomach, and surrounded it with ice. I stood up and ignored the pain as I helped him take out the warriors.

 _Director Furry is no longer in command. Override order, 7 ALPHA 11.  
7 ALPHA 11, confirmed. Prepare to takeoff_

"we have a bird in motion! Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird! We need to shut it down! Repeat! Take off is not authorized!" Maria Hill barked orders at everyone in the room.

Nick Furry walks out onto the landing deck and takes aim and fires the airship. Furry sighed, and looked around when he caught sight of another plane taking off behind him. The other was a decoy and he quickly took aim, but it was out of his sight before he could fire.

He walked back inside the ship and pressed his earpiece. "Stark you here me?!" He yelled. "You have a missile coming your way!"

"How long?" Tony asked out of the blue. "What?" I asked in confusion as I kicked a warrior in the stomach.

"Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters!" Tony ordered. He turned to me, "Ara you got this?" He asked as he blasted another one. "Yeah, go!"

Tony nodded his head and shoot one more warrior and flew away.


	7. Battlefield

Thor and Steve were fighting along side each other when suddenly a warrior blasted him, and he fell to the ground. Thor threw his hammer toward a car and sent it rolling towards the aliens and killing them off. Thor offered Steve a hand which he gladly accepted. Steve grunted and clutched his wound, but decided to ignore it. "Ready fro another round about?" Thor asked. "What? Get sleepy?"

Thor grinned acknowledging Steve's determination.

"Right on the crown!" Selvig ordered. Natasha grabbed the scepter from the floor and pierced through the energy blue energy field. "I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can close the portal!" Natasha yelled over the earpiece.

"Do it!" Captain said.

"No, wait!" Tony stopped her. "Stark these things keep on coming."

" I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

"Tony no! You already waste half of your battery power!" I protested. Tony chuckled, "Just when I thought you hated me."

I took out the last warrior and jumped up and flew into the sky leaving an icy trail behind me. "Tony! No! You can't do this! Where are you?!" I asked flying through the skies.

Tony grabbed the incoming missile and flew through the sky. "Tony you might not make it back." I noted as I searched for him through the sky. "I know Ara." He said gravely. Tony flew past Stark tower and into the portal. I looked up into the sky, and saw a familiar red suit enter the portal. I stopped in the middle of the sky and watched as he disappeared into the portal. "Please make it back." I whispered into the earpiece. We waited. And waited. And waited. Tony never came out of the portal.

"Close it." Steve ordered.

The alien warriors all started turning off as the portal closed, and the nuke ignited.

Suddenly Tony came flying back to the ground. "Son of a gun." Steve whispered out. Wait not flying but actually crashing down. Thor prepared his hammer to catch when out of the blue the hulk caught him and placed him safely on the ground. I flew towards them and stood by Thor. Thor pulled off Tony's mask. He wasn't waking up. Everyone turned away and looked at the ground. "Is-is he alive?" I asked gravely. The hulk roared in Tony's face and he woke up panicking. All eyes were on him now, and everyone sighed in relief.

"What just happened?" He breathed out confused. "Please tell me nobody kissed me." I sat down on the floor, and sighed. "We won." Steve said. Tony sighed, "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma?" Tony asked the hulk and Steve laughed.

"There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

Thor looked over towards Stark tower. "We're not finished yet." He stated. "Then Shawarma after."

We all gathered around Loki who slowly turned around and faced us. Barton raised his arrow to his face remembering how he was under his control. I formed an Ice dagger and aimed it at him threateningly. "if its all the same to you," Loki breathed out. "I'll take that drink now."


	8. Aftermath

I stood there on the sidewalk next to Bruce and Natasha. Thor was taking Loki and the tesseract back to Asgard. Loki was in handcuffs and his mouth had a muzzle on it so he couldn't speak.

"I'm going to miss you my friends." He smiled at each one of us. "Thank you for helping me find my brother. It has been a pleasure fighting along side with you." Everyone hugged Thor, and gave him a handshake. "Lady Ara. I hope you find your place in the world. You are young and have a whole life ahead of you. I want you to live it well. Stay safe." He smiled warmly.

"I'm also sorry about injuring you when I was trying to retrieve my brother." Thor apologized. I shrugged, "It a nothing." I waved it off. Tony scoffed, "Uh you know you also hit me with that hammer too." He stated. Steve laughed and shook his head.

Thor ignored him and gave me a bone crushing hug as he lifted me from the ground, "How I will miss you're little antics, and human jokes." I kept on patting Thor on the back, "I can't breath." I gasped for air. Thor put me down and apologized. "I forgot how fragile your midguardian body is young one."

"farewell." Thor and Loki quickly disapered with a flash of blue light.

Everyone hugged and gave each other a handshake as they left in different directions.

The sun was shinning bright in the sky.

The war was over.

Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?

They'll come back.

What about Ara? Everyone is calling her Frostbite now. What do we do about her?

For now will keep an eye on her. Let her live a normal life. At least for a little while. She'll come back asking questions.

You sure about that?

I am.

Why?

Because we'll need them to.


End file.
